


[ART] KidLaw one page comic

by sorellaerba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorellaerba/pseuds/sorellaerba
Summary: What really happened after chapter 975. HAH.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	[ART] KidLaw one page comic

Too much sexual tension between the two. But Rufy knows exactly how to deal with 'em. 

As Always, I leave [HERE](https://sorellaerba.tumblr.com/post/615121139066437632/started-to-draw-this-about-two-weeks-ago-after) the link to the original post on my Tumblr! Remember: comments and reblogs always make an artist really happy (donations too, fyi)!

\--


End file.
